Nada es lo que parece
by Sofi Badi
Summary: AU. One shot. Esta historia contiene un poco de Rise of the Guardians, pero es mínimo, por lo que no la puse como crossover. Elsa es perseguida por un hombre extraño y está asustada, hasta tal punto que no sale de su casa.


**Esta es una historia que tuve que hacer para la clase de literatura. La profe nos dijo que hiciéramos algo sobre el miedo.**

**Porfis no sean tan malos con las críticas, tengan en cuenta que tuve que hacerlo en un día.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Elsa era un poco diferente a las demás personas, pero sobre todo era diferente a su hermana. Mientras que ella era alegre y traviesa, Elsa era fría y tímida. Lo único que hacía que saliera de su casa eran el béisbol y su novio, además de los estudios y su hermana menor, a quién amaba profundamente; y como sus padres habían muerto hacía ya un año, Elsa estaba a cargo.

Curiosamente, esa tarde su novio la había invitado a jugar béisbol por la noche, ya que en esas horas el parque estaba fresco y vacío, justo como a Elsa le gustaba.

Se estaba cambiando en su cuarto con la televisión encendida en el canal de noticias, aunque la verdad no le prestaba atención.

Tomó su bate y se dispuso a apagar el televisor, pero escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Mientras una foto de un hombre aparecía en la esquina de la pantalla, el hombre del noticiario decía: "… Escapó después de matar a su esposa. Todavía no se sabe el motivo y la policía lo sigue buscando…". Elsa apagó el televisor y salió de su habitación mientras pensaba: "Genial, otro loco suelto".

Al llegar a la puerta principal se detuvo un momento y gritó:

-¡Anna! ¡Me iré a jugar al béisbol! ¡No salgas de la casa!

Segundos después una voz cantarina le respondió:

-¡Claro Elsa! ¡Diviértete!

La noche era bastante fría, pero a Elsa no le molestaba. La verdad, nunca le había molestado el frío.

Al llegar al parque, todo estaba vacío, excepto por un extraño chico de cabello blanco sentado en el piso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Hola!-saludó y se levantó al verla llegar.

-Hola Jack-respondió ella y le dio un beso-. ¿Jugamos?

-Patearé tu trasero-dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

No jugaron mucho tiempo hasta que el teléfono de Jack comenzó a sonar y este atendió. Elsa observaba como la expresión de su novio se transformaba a una mueca de miedo. Al colgar, apresuradamente le dijo:

-Era mi hermana. Mi madre está en el hospital, tengo que irme.

-Descuida, nos vemos mañana-. Elsa observó como su novio salía corriendo sin siquiera despedirse. De verdad debía ser grave. Mañana le preguntaría.

Elsa tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a volver, pero notó que un hombre la estaba observando desde el otro lado del parque. Notaba algo conocido en él, pero no lograba identificarlo.

Elsa era realmente una chica muy bonita, por lo cual ya se había acostumbrado a que los hombres se la quedaran mirando (aunque debía admitir que un poco le molestaba). Sin darle importancia siguió su camino.

Había recorrido poco más de la mitad cuando vio algo que la espantó: al pasar por una tienda, pudo ver por el reflejo de la ventana que el hombre caminaba detrás de ella.

Elsa no sabía qué hacer; sentía el latido de su corazón hasta en la punta de los dedos. Comenzó a doblar en todas las esquinas para comprobar si el hombre verdaderamente la estaba siguiendo, y si ese era el caso, perderlo.

Con disgusto, comprobó que así era.

Como si que un hombre desconocido y extraño te persiguiera no fuera suficiente, a Elsa se le vino un recuerdo espantoso a la mente: el asesino del noticiero. Era exactamente igual a su perseguidor. Claro que había poca luz cuando lo vio, pero estaba segura de que era él.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, se largó a correr, con la esperanza de que no se lo esperara y perderlo de vista. No frenó ni por un segundo, ni siquiera para ver si el asesino la perseguía. Recién pudo descansar tras llegar a su casa y trancar la puerta con todos los seguros existentes.

Pensó en llamar a la policía, pero no sabía si el hombre la había seguido hasta allí.

-¿Elsa? ¿Por qué volviste tan temprano?-pregunta Anna desde el sofá-. ¿Y por qué estás tan sudada?

Elsa, tratando de disimular su agitamiento y sin querer asustar a su hermana, respondió:

-Bueno, estuve haciendo deporte, es obvio que voy a estar sudada. Y en cuanto a lo otro, la madre de Jack sufrió un accidente y tuvo que irse al hospital.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tuvo un accidente? ¿Fue grave? Llamaré a Jack-. Anna estaba muy preocupada. Admiraba a Jack y le caía muy bien su madre.

-No. Déjalos tranquilos. Mañana hablaré yo con Jack. Si me necesitas, estaré arriba tomando una ducha.

Los días pasaron y Elsa solo salía de su casa para ir a la universidad. Había decidido no contarle lo sucedido a nadie; no quería preocupar a Anna y Jack tenía otras preocupaciones en mente.

Pero la situación cada vez era peor, el hombre la perseguía siempre cuando iba y volvía de la universidad, hasta tal punto que dejó de asistir.

Pasó días encerrada en su casa, con Jack llevándole los apuntes. Él no entendía la razón de que Elsa no saliera, y junto con Anna estaban muy preocupados.

Así pasaron varias semanas, casi un mes de hecho. Hasta que un día el director decidió ir a visitarla.

-Dime Elsa, y sé sincera, ¿cuál es la causa de tus ausencias?-preguntó el director, sentado en el sofá frente a Elsa. Ambos estaban separados por una pequeña mesita de madera.

-Problemas personales-como a todos, Elsa no quería decirle la verdadera razón, temía que la trataran de loca.

-Escucha Elsa-suspirando-he venido a advertirte que si no te reintegras la próxima semana, serás expulsada-levantándose del sofá.

-De acuerdo-levantándose también y abriendo la puerta-. Que tenga buen día.

-Igualmente-saliendo de la casa.

En el momento que cerró la puerta, Elsa dejó escapar un fuerte grito de frustración.

Bajando por las escaleras Anna hizo su aparición:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo el director?

-Nada importante-Elsa eludió a su hermana y se encerró en su habitación. Necesitaba pensar.

No quería que la expulsaran, pero le tenía un profundo miedo al asesino, lo cual de hecho es muy normal. No podía llamar a la policía: creerían que estaba loca. Un año atrás la había contactado por otra situación, pero la ignoraron debido a que creyeron que había enloquecido por la muerte de sus padres y, como no solía socializar, creyeron que todo era producto de su imaginación. La policía no era una opción.

Después de varias horas de pensar y pensar, Elsa decidió hacer lo impensable: enfrentarse al sujeto. No tenía mucho sentido, pero para Elsa era la única opción.

Decidió que lo haría esa noche, para acabar con eso de una buena vez. Así que cuando comenzó a atardecer, salió de su casa sin dar ninguna explicación a Anna.

Llegó al parque y se sentó en un banco a esperar. Esperó y esperó. Ya había anochecido y ni rastros del hombre misterioso. Elsa se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero al darse la vuelta, descubrió horrorizada que el hombre había estado detrás de ella todo el tiempo. No pudo evitar dar un salto hacia atrás, sobresaltada.

-Hola-dijo él con voz monótona.

-Ho-hola-Elsa estaba nerviosa, pero a diferencia de lo que ella creía, este hombre no lucía malo. Sí, estaba desalineado y despeinado, pero sus ojos se veían inocentes y con un extraño brillo.

-Por favor Susan, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué?-Elsa estaba en verdad confundida-. Yo no soy Susan.

-¿No?-ahora el hombre era el que lucía confundido.

-No.

-Oh, lo siento-se dio la vuelta, decepcionado, y se dispuso a irse, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué sucede?-dándose la vuelta.

-¿Quién es Susan?-si alguien la había estado persiguiendo, Elsa quería saber la razón, y más si ese alguien era un asesino.

-Ella es… Era mi esposa. Verás, soy policía, o por lo menos lo era. Un día estaba limpiando mi arma y… el arma se disparó y…-comenzando a llorar-yo no quería hacerlo.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Descuida yo…-sorbiéndose los mocos-yo solo creí… creí que eras ella, su aparición. Son muy parecidas, ¿sabes?

-Ahora lo sé-. Suspirando-Oiga, lo siento. Creía que usted era un asesino. Creo que… no todo es lo que parece.

-Descuida, supongo que no importa.

-Claro. Yo… Ya es tarde, debería irme. Adiós y… ojalá que encuentre la forma de disculparse con su esposa-. Elsa comenzó el camino de vuelta mientras escuchaba un tímido "Adiós" a sus espaldas.

Una vez en su casa, se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar. No podía creer que había estado asustada, que había desperdiciado días de su vida encerrada, que casi la expulsan… Y todo por un miedo que en realidad no existía…

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: el miedo no existe. Es solo una ilusión que creamos nosotros mismos al imaginarnos historias y convencernos de que van a suceder, cuando tal vez ni siquiera ocurran. Cuando sentimos miedo por algo o alguien, verdaderamente tememos a lo que ese algo o alguien puedan hacer, cuando todavía ni siquiera a pasado.

"El miedo no existe, es solo una ilusión"; con estos últimos pensamientos, Elsa por fin pudo dormir en paz después de tantos días.


End file.
